


Blistered Wings

by GalaxyRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyRaven/pseuds/GalaxyRaven
Summary: When an angel dies, they leave a mark on our world. Their wings burn into the earth, forever. But still one question is asked, what happens if they die in another’s arms?





	Blistered Wings

Dean ran through the hallways of the school. He checked every room, every nook and cranny. Blood splashed up on his boots from the bodies that littered the floor. Angels and demons alike, enemies by nature, blood flowing together to become one. It was almost beautiful in a sick, twisted way.  
But that wasn’t what Dean was thinking about, he wasn’t thinking about the angels that covered the floor, he was thinking about HIS angel. He didn’t know where Cas had gone after the fight, and he couldn’t find him anywhere. 

“Cas?” Dean called out, fear staining his words, “Castiel? Answer me damn it!”  
There was no response. Not a sound answered Dean’s call, just the silence. After a few more minutes of searching, Dean opened the door of what appeared to be the art room. Paintings lined the walls, some of which had fallen to the floor and broken. Paint was spilled across the floor and mixing with the blood of a single person... Cas.

The angel wasn’t dead, but he was suffering so much, he would probably have preferred death. There was the hilt of an angel blade driven through his right eye, the actual blade was across the room. Another blade was sticking out of Castiel’s stomach, but neither of these wounds had killed the angel. Instead, Castiel was shaking on the floor, sobs wracking his body.  
Dean ran over to him and scooped him into his arms. The angel stopped shaking and looked up at him with bloody tears falling down his face. His eyes were weak, life draining from them.  
Dean stared at him for a second before speaking,  
“It’ll be ok Cas, I promise”, Dean said, “It’ll be ok, just..... just hold on a little longer.”  
“s-stop”, Cas said quietly.  
“Cas-“  
“N-no Dean, pl-please go...”  
“No”, Dean said firmly, “I’m getting you out of here.”  
But he couldn’t move, he couldn’t pick Cas up and walk away. Fear and sadness had frozen his muscles.  
Dean felt a weight against his chest and looked down to see Castiel pushing at his chest, trying to make him leave.  
“Stop Cas”, Dean said quietly. He knew he couldn’t get Castiel out of here before he died, he wasn’t an idiot, but he wasn’t going to let him die alone.  
“Dean please go... please”  
The angel’s struggle to push Dean away started to slow, his energy fading.  
Finally, Castiel’s body went limp, his struggle ceased. Dean felt tears slide down his face. He held Castiel close to his chest.... and that’s when it happened. A burning sensation wrapped around Dean. It felt like someone had covered him in hot coals. His skin blistered and burned, and his eyes watered. And then the feeling was gone. Dean didn’t look up, he just held Cas tighter.

He didn’t know how long he sat there before Sam came. Days? Years? Sam had to basically drag Dean back to the bunker while Gabriel handled Castiel’s body. The archangel had survived the fight, along with Crowley, surprisingly.  
But more surprising still was what had burned Dean. It was Cas’s wings. Burned forever into his skin to remind him of yet another family member he couldn’t save.

Three years later

Dean sat on the sofa of the small living room. He was bored as usual. Sam was at work, and Gabriel was out doing who knows what.  
After the death of Cas, Dean and Sam had stopped hunting. Gabriel has done his best the help them, even Crowley had pitched in. Now they lived as normal a life as two retired hunters could.

Dean sighed and looked over at small table that sat in the middle of the living room. Well, more of he looked at what was sitting on the table.  
There were three glass decorations. One was a small glass rectangle with rounded corners. There was a long black feather set inside the glass. Little black and silver strands wove through the glass around it. The glass itself was set on a polished dark wooden pedestal. Words were carved into it that read ‘Castiel, loved brother and friend. We miss you’

The second glass structure was an orb with little golden feathers inside. Gold and bronze strands curled through the glass. The orb floated above a neatly carved set of wings with little words carved on them. Words like sarcastic, trickster, idiot and other words. ‘Gabriel’ was carved into the center of the wings.

Finally, a simple glass book with a quill sitting on it. Strands of red were woven like words on the page. ‘Crowley king of Hell’ was carved into a wooden base on which the book sat.

Dean stared at the black feather, sadness creeping through him again. He sighed once more and stood to walk away when the doorbell rang.  
DING DONG  
Dean turned and walked toward the door.  
DING DONG  
“IM COMING, HOLD ON!”, Dean shouted and opened the door, “I swear if you’re trying to sell-“  
He stopped. The man in front of him wore an old trench coat and a backwards blue tie. Bright blue eyes met Dean’s green ones.  
There was silence and then...

“Hello Dean”


End file.
